


The Dance of Waves and Shore

by NimbleShrillSphinx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleShrillSphinx/pseuds/NimbleShrillSphinx
Summary: Just a poem about shore and sea





	The Dance of Waves and Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Someone I used to know came up with this. Feedback is appreciated!

An Observer sits on the hill  
Silent, nothing moving save his soft breathing  
Watching, observing the waves

The dance of waves and shore  
The waves moving confidentally  
Then meeting the shore, embracing  
Wrapping around lovingly, whispering  
Soft sweet songs of love that only he knows  
Then retreating, shyly even as he flows forward again

The shore, shy, tentative  
The red clay of her blush   
Showing as the waves  
Wrap around her form  
Lovingly, protectively

A light breeze springs up  
A cherub of love, carrying   
The flowers' sweet smell as  
He urges the waves forward

The waves come, more eagerly  
Speaking louder, whispering  
Words to lure the shore away  
One grain at a time  
Even as he pulls back to   
Watch her, he's moving   
Forward again  
Re-embracing, fitting to the   
Contours so perfectly, so  
Close that for one moment  
So long and so short,  
They aren't Two,  
Only One Being joined

A storm  
The waves rushing forward   
Angrily, foaming with   
Desire, like a rabid   
Dog, lunging without  
Abandon at her  
She can't cringe away  
And only holds   
Steadfast as he  
Storms forward,  
Hissing, frothing like a mad snake  
So desperate with desire is he  
He seems angry with the   
Wind gusting, urging  
Behind him

A lull, then a quiet dying down

A soft warm embrace again  
Whispering muttered apologies  
And more love words  
And She  
All too ready to accept  
And the cycle restarts

He sits on the hill  
Silently Watching  
Observing the dance  
Of waves and shore


End file.
